hyruleconquestfandomcom-20200215-history
Twilight Incursion
The Forces of Twilight are a playable faction in Hyrule: Total War. They won't be initially available and must be unlocked, but the method of unlocking is unknown. History During the time of Ganon, many flocked under his lordship. Gerudo, Hylians, and even the Sheikah would break their creeds in favor of promised power under a dominion ruled by Ganon. After his defeat, these Hylians, Gerudo and Sheikah were all sentenced to eternal imprisonment in the Mirror of Twilight, an ancient device of unknown origin that was believed to be the entrance to an endless void. Unknown to the Kingdom of Hyrule though, rather than sending these war criminals to a bottomless pit of no return, the Mirror of Twilight was in fact a portal to a new world. For thousands of years the Interlopers and their descendants evolved and changed in this new alien world. Milennia later they hardly resemble their ancestors, and are now a tall and slender race characterised by glowing white skin. Dubbed the Twili, they thirst to once again return to Hyrule and take revenge on the ones whom banished their ancestors. Eventually they discovered how to open the portals, and the Twili have begun to pour into Hyrule. Despite the fact that thousands of years have passed in their world, it has only been a lifetime in Hyrule since the Interlopers were banished. The Twili army is a terrifying one. With exotic armour, wicked looking weapons, and horrific beasts of burden, the alien force that is the Twili can easily scare off the unprepared. Despite their psychological edge over Hyrule's races, their evolution in the Realm of Twilight has changed them to the point where walking in Hyrule is uncomfortable in the extreme. Sunlight slowly burns the Twili unless properly protected by clothing or armour, and the air is thick for them to breath. As such they tire very quickly when forced to fight for extended periods of time. They may suffer in this alien environment, but even so one cannot help but cower in fear at the sight of a Twili army marching from the portals of another world. Features Strengths, Weaknesses and Abilities * Alien Invaders: The monstrous and exotic soldiers employed by the Twili exploit primal fears in the races of Hyrule. Enemies are more likely to flee from a fight with the Forces of Twilight. * Unfamiliar Environment: The land of Hyrule is as alien to the Twili as they are to the races that inhabit the land. Troops are generally uncomfortable and tire very quickly when fighting during the daytime. * Airborne Assault: The Forces of Twilight have a large roster of flying units, giving them excellent line of sight and initial speed in battle. * Slow Logistics: Because their supplies must come from the Realm of Twilight, armies under their command move much slower on the campaign map. Freeform Campaign * Faction Leader: Zant * Settlements: 1 ** Palace of Twilight (city, capital) * Goals: ** Short Campaign: hold 30 regions ** Long Campaign: hold 40 regions Gameplay The Twili begins play in the Realm of Twilight and not in Hyrule, and must get to Hyrule by constructing a Mirror of Twilight, which will appear near the settlement where it was constructed. Two of these structures are required to operate: One in the Realm of Twilight and one in Hyrule. One already exists at the Arbiter's Grounds, so when you have an army ready you'll need to build one on your end. When the gate is up and operational you'll need to move your armies into it. At the end of the turn, they'll be instantly teleported to the other gate in Hyrule or vice versa. Unless you control both settlements that have the gates however, the trip is only one way. So you'll need to take control of the Arbiter Grounds as soon possible to create a highway between the two worlds for your armies. This gives the Twili a very nice defendable "home base" area which is really important since they cannot train or build anything in Hyrule other than resource generating structures like mines. You'll only be able to get new troops in your homeland. This also makes defending Mirror Gates very important as the inhabitants of Hyrule could decide to destroy all the gates and permanently seal you off from the world... or worse invade your homeland by storm and exterminate you. Units Infantry * Twili Infantry * Twili Sorceresses * Bonemold Monks * Sol Nurses * Repentants * Shadow Kargaroks * Shadow Messengers * Twili Spider Swarm * Shadow Bloats * Shadow Insects * Fused Shadows * Avatar of Majora Siege Weaponry * Sol Cannon Agents * Twili Ambassador * Disciple of Majora Command * Master Sorceress * Arch Sorceress Heroes * Zant * Midna * Veran * General Onox * Morsheen * Una * Lady Middee * Argorok * King Mizorant * Olg Special * Shadow Assassins * Twili